leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Talonflame (Pokémon)
|} Talonflame (Japanese: ファイアロー Fiarrow) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 35. It is the final form of . Biology Talonflame is an avian Pokémon that closely resembles a falcon. Its plumage is predominantly red-orange, with gray underparts and black tips on its long, pointed wings. Ovular orange spots dot its underside, and flame patterns mark the boundaries between colors on its body. Large yellow talons extend from the shaggy feathers on its legs. Talonflame has a pointed crest atop its head and a black and yellow mask-like pattern around its eyes. Its black beak is hooked with a yellow cere. It also has long black tail-feathers marked with three yellow "v"-shapes. The tail ends in two points and has another feather sticking out of the base on each side, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. When battling, Talonflame dives at foes, reaching speeds of 310 miles per hour, and then attacks with devastating kicks. It showers embers from its feathers as it soars through the sky. Talonflame preys on and . Its wings are fireproof, and have been used to make firefighter outfits in the past. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Talonflame 's evolved into Talonflame in A Legendary Photo Op! while protecting him and from a . Other Talonflame debuted in Battles in the Sky!, under the ownership of a named Moria. Moira used it in a Sky Battle against a Trainer's and won. Later, it beat Ash's Hawlucha before having a battle against ; during this battle, it lost when Fletchling evolved into . A Talonflame appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!, under the ownership of . When Jan came across , Talonflame was sent out to attack it, only to be turned to stone by . Minor appearances Pokédex entries . Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense battles, its wings give off showers of s as it flies.}} . During an intense battle, Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than chasing prey.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A soldier's Talonflame appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Talonflame appeared as a card played by Manabu. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Talonflame appeared under the ownership of Malva in Yveltal Steals. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . It finishes its prey off with a colossal kick.}} . It finishes its prey off with a colossal kick.}} |} |} and . It attacks with a powerful kick and grasps them firmly in its talons.}} , while fiery embers scatter from gaps in its feathers.}} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} at Poni Gauntlet}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Talonflame Appears}} |area=Ember Mountains: Fireweed Field (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 09: Stage 06}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10|‡}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=662 |name2=Fletchinder |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=663 |name3=Talonflame |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Talonflame is the first Pokémon to be confirmed to have more than five katakana characters in its Japanese name. * Talonflame has the highest base Speed stat of all Pokémon. * Talonflame is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 499. Origin Talonflame is based primarily on the , with some traits from other like the and that may have served as inspiration. Its crest may be inspired by bazas. Name origin Talonflame may be a combination of talon and flame. Fiarrow may be a combination of ファイア fire, アロー arrow, and possibly sparrow. In other languages or and |es=Talonflame |esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Fiaro |demeaning=From fire and arrow |it=Talonflame |itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파이어로 Pai'eoro|komeaning=From its Japanese name |zh_cmn=烈箭鶲 Lièjiànwēng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=烈箭鷹 Lihtjinyīng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi= टलोनफ्लेम Talonflame|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Талонфлейм Talonfleym|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Ash's Talonflame External links |} de:Fiaro es:Talonflame fr:Flambusard it:Talonflame ja:ファイアロー zh:烈箭鹰